


Let Your Heart be Next to Mine

by stylindimples



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Genderswap, Harry eats Louis out, Indie Pop Star!Harry, Lesbian Sex, Lingerie, Strap-Ons, VS model!Louis, girl!Harry, girl!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylindimples/pseuds/stylindimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You’re talking too much,” Louis mumbled with a small smile on her face. She leaned in to kiss her girlfriend again before pulling back and pressing their foreheads together. “I want a nice dinner with you later. That’s all I want, babe… But first I have another surprise…” Lou whispered, starting to smirk slowly.</i>
</p><p>  <i>“Ohhh?” Harry questioned, raising her eyebrows and smirking. She let go of Louis as she pulled back and watched as Louis went back to pick up all those bags. Whatever they were, they must be new, because Harry knew very well that she hadn’t had them before rehearsal.</i></p><p>Orrrr an AU genderswap fic where Harry is an Indie Pop Star and her girlfriend, Louis, is one of the newest and most popular Victoria's Secret Angels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Your Heart be Next to Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justletmegohome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justletmegohome/gifts).



> This was written for justletmegohome at AO3 for the HL summer fic exchange. I hope you enjoy it!!

The first time Harry met Louis, she had been invited to a Burberry fashion show as a part of a publicity stunt. She’d been given front row tickets so that she’d be in the pictures that were taken, and, she’d been invited to the after party where she spoke with celebrity after celebrity and posed with the models. One in particular had stood out to her. Louis Tomlinson was her name, and she was as curvy as a model could be. She was gorgeous in her own way with short, androgynous hair, and the brightest blue eyes Harry had every seen. She knew from that moment that she wanted to get to know Louis in any way the model would let her.

Harry and Louis became friends very quickly. She went to all the Burberry shows—along with any other shows she could make while she was not on tour or recording her albums. And of course that got the media buzzing. Harry Styles was the hot new artist in town, both for her vocal and songwriting abilities, and she was also bisexual, which was a very well known fact. So the media connected them two together, calling them the next couple-to-be, putting them in so many magazines and news articles, neither of them could keep up. Harry and Louis laughed it off of course and claimed it wasn’t so—and it truly wasn’t until just over a year ago.

They were just hanging out one night over at Harry’s place, and Harry could not stand it anymore. She leaned over and kissed Louis, shutting the other female up mid-sentence. One thing led to another, and they have now been dating for over a year.

The media attention skyrocketed, broadcasting their relationship to every tv, newspaper, and website around the world. Quickly they became the “it” couple and for America—their very own sweethearts.

They just went on as if things were normal, though. (As normal as things could be.) Harry continued to sing, and Louis modeled. They both understood each other’s schedules, sometimes even helped each other through small hiccups, because they had been friends for long enough to know how to deal with anything that might arise.

On days like today, when she had nothing to do and was sitting at home with just their new kitten to keep her company, Harry liked to reminisce. But of course as soon as Louis got home, she was the only thing Harry was concerned about.

“HARRY!” a high, happy voice chirped.

Harry whipped around, wide eyed as she heard her name being called, followed by the sound of the door slamming shut. She shook her head fondly and peeked around the corner to see her girlfriend running for her, slinging her bags haphazardly to the ground as she ran. This was so like Louis that Harry did not really think anything about it now. She just grinned once the other girl was in her arms. “Hey, babe,” she murmured, pressing a kiss to Louis’ forehead and squeezing her hard before holding her out at arm’s length. “You look amazing.”

“Mmmm so do you,” Louis murmured, giving Harry a smirk before tossing her hair over her shoulder. Harry’s eyes followed the movement without really meaning to. “I’m trying to get used to the length of it? I miss my short hair, but I think it looks fucking hot at the same time? I’m glad it’s only for the show, though, because I think it will drive me insane,” she said, running her small hands through her new extensions.

“I think it looks good, but I would like you even if you were bald,” Harry said honestly, grinning so hard her dimples popped out. She smiled even harder when Louis stuck her finger into one of the dimples. “Louuuu,” she said giggled. That was something Louis had done when she first met Harry, and the curly headed girl simply adored the small action.

“Shhh,” Lou said, rolling her eyes fondly as she pulled back. “Guess what, babe.”

Harry raised her eyebrows. “Dunno, love, jus’ tell me,” she drawled, leaning in to kiss along her girlfriend’s jaw.

“Harry!” Louis giggled, gently pushing her away. “‘M serious, none of that right now,” she muttered before smiling so big her eyes crinkled at the sides. “They asked me to have a bigger part, like more commercials and photo shoots and stuff. They’re excited since I have a fan base almost as large as Candice apparently. I’m moving up,” she said, laughing softly as if she was in shock about it. “… And I finally get to open the show,” she told Harry, biting her bottom lip softly.

Harry made a small noise in the back of her throat and pulled her girlfriend in for a big hug. “Babe! That’s amazing. I _told_ you it would happen soon. I am so proud of you, baby!” she exclaimed, practically on the verge of squealing. Harry rarely ever made a big deal about anything in her on life, but when it came to her Louis, well, Harry was her biggest cheerleader. She thought the world of Louis, held the other girl on a pedestal and all that. She did not care how well she was doing in her own career; the only thing that mattered was her girl.

Harry supposed that is what made America love them so much. They were in love and so genuine about it, that everyone was calling them America’s Sweethearts. While Harry was selling out arena’s, Louis was knocking everyone dead on the runway and from the cover of every major magazine. They were truly a power couple.

Of course none of that mattered to Harry, though. She just wanted to be with Louis, whether they were America’s Sweethearts or not.

Harry kissed Lou on the mouth quickly before pulling back. “Let’s celebrate! Greg James still wants to have dinner with us. We can go out to eat then hang out with Perrie and Zayn? Or maybe Jade and Jesy? Or all of them? I think Leigh-Anne is still out of tow—“

“You’re talking too much,” Louis mumbled with a small smile on her face. She leaned in to kiss her girlfriend again before pulling back and pressing their foreheads together. “I want a nice dinner with you later. That’s all I want, babe… But first I have another surprise…” Lou whispered, starting to smirk slowly.

“Ohhh?” Harry questioned, raising her eyebrows and smirking. She let go of Louis as she pulled back and watched as Louis went back to pick up all those bags. Whatever they were, they must be new, because Harry knew very well that she hadn’t had them before rehearsal.

“What’s that?” Harry asked. She was not even going to attempt to hide her curiosity.

“I said it’s a surprise! Now go sit down, and I will be right back,” Louis promised, giving her girlfriend a small smile as she left the room. Harry sat there with her eyebrows raised, small smirk playing across her lips. She knew Louis better than anyone in the world. The average person wouldn’t have noticed anything, but Harry knew something was up. She could see the way Lou’s lips twitched as she smiled, like she was trying to smirk again. She could also see there was some tension in the other female’s shoulders, meaning that Louis was nervous, but she probably wouldn’t admit it. Harry would go along with anything Louis wanted to alleviate some of her nerves.

And really this surprise could be so many different things so Harry was a bit nervous herself on what might happen. Lou was naughty by nature, so Harry knew she should expect something along those lines, but Louis could also be all over the place, so it could be a toss up. Harry was putting all her money on it being naughty, though.

Turns out Harry was absolutely correct.

Her eyebrows shot up into her hairline when Louis walked out in a set of mouthwatering lingerie covered in jewels, just the right colors to bring out the gorgeous blue of her eyes, making them pop and shine like sapphires. “Holy fuck,” she muttered in awe. Her eyes wandered from Lou’s face all the way down her body, taking in every curve she had to offer. Her girlfriend was not the tallest or thinnest model in the world, but Harry didn’t care. Louis had the absolute best curves she had ever seen. Yes Harry was biased, _very_ biased. She wouldn’t change Louis in any way; she was in love with every part of her.

“C’mere,” Harry mumbled, holding her arms out and mewling gratefully when Louis straddled her lap and sat down. She slid her hands down Lou’s hips before, unabashedly, resting them on her ass. “You are absolutely perfect.” Louis blushed—Harry was the only one who had that affect on her—and Harry grinned triumphantly, giving her a small squeeze; Louis also had the best ass.

“Thanks, kitten,” Louis said quietly, biting her bottom lip before slowly extracting herself from Harry’s grasp, making Harry whine. “I have lingerie for you, too. They gave me samples and so much other stuff to try out and keep,” she explained before running back to the other room to grab what she wanted. “Here put this on,” she announced, pressing some lingerie against Harry’s chest before walking back to the bedroom.

Harry did not have time to watch her go, though she did take a slight peek at Lou’s ass before turning back around. She was stripping and pulling on the lingerie quickly, doing her best to fight her clumsiness, trying not to stumble or rip the lingerie. This set was black and subdued, more so than what Louis had been wearing, but it was still covered in jewels and intricate lace. It was breathtaking and perfect for her, she thought, because she was more subdued than Louis. The way it looked fit her perfectly. The cup size was not perfect—Harry had smaller boobs than most—but it wasn’t really noticeable to anyone but her. Not that she actually cared. This was all about Lou in Harry’s eyes.

It was always all about her girl, just like it should be in her opinion.

Once Harry had all the lingerie on, she walked to their bedroom, eyes immediately on Louis who was laying in the middle of the bed. She was on her side, hair sprawling out on her shoulder and down her back, arm laid out over her hip and the other one propping her head up. She gave Harry a smirk and beckoned her forward with one finger.

Harry thought she looked like a vixen, and she could not wait to ravage her.

She climbed onto their bed and pressed against Louis, immediately rolling the other girl on her back as she leaned down to kiss her. Harry pulled back after a moment. She pressed a sweet kiss to the corner of Lou’s mouth and pushed her fringe back from where it was hanging in her eyes.

“Baby, you’re like radiating nerves,” Harry murmured.

Louis made a small noise in the back of her throat. “I am… I’m nervous to open the show. I know I can walk and model of course, but I’m still worried. I beat out a lot of people for the spot… and you know how people can be sometimes when their favorite isn’t picked.”

Harry tutted softly and kissed the corner of her mouth again. “Baby, you are going to be amazing as always. Both tomorrow night and for the rest of your time as an Angel. There will always be critics, and you know that. You are an amazing model, though. I believe in you,” she told her as she started kissing all over her face.

Louis giggled softly and tried to fight off the kisses, as always, but it didn’t work. Harry continued to kiss her then concentrated her kisses in other places, starting to trail them down her girlfriend’s neck. Louis gasped softly, and Harry felt her start to relax, which is exactly what she’d wanted.

“Let me take care of you, okay?” Harry asked, continuing to trail kisses down Lou’s neck, pausing at her collarbones. She paid special attention there, nipping at the soft skin covering the sharp bones.

“Okay,” Louis said, groaning softly.

Harry moved them so that they were both laying on their sides and reached around Louis, undoing her bra strap and dropping it off the edge of the bed, letting it hit the floor. She kissed the shorter girl again, licking into her mouth for a moment before pressing her back against the mattress. Harry continued kissing along Lou’s body. She trailed her kisses from her collarbones to her chest and then down her abdomen until she reached the edge of her girlfriend’s panties. With each kiss, Louis had been mewling, but the further south Harry got, the more harsh Lou’s noises turned. With a smirk, and a frustrated groan from Louis, she pulled back, sitting up on her knees to take off her own bra and throw it on the floor with the other.

“C’mon,” Louis said, groaning again and making grabby hands for Harry.

Harry tutted and shook her head. “Patience, Lou,” she said soothingly, raising Louis’ legs then nodding for her to lift her hips to make things a little easier as Harry slowly eased Lou’s panties off. She discarded them before spreading Lou’s legs just as slowly, savoring the moment and making Louis writhe underneath her.

Harry leaned over her girlfriend’s body to kiss her hungrily then pulled away to start kissing down her body again. She slipped her hand between her girlfriend’s legs, massaging her clot slowly then gaining speed until Louis begged her for more. Harry smirked against her girlfriend’s skin and slowly pressed one finger inside her wet opening, pushing it in and out then adding two fingers. She used her thumb to rub her clit slowly as she kissed her girlfriend’s collarbones. She trailed her kisses all the way down to Lou’s tummy, one of her favorite parts of the girl’s body, and below, to replace her fingers with her mouth.

“Fuck,” Louis moaned, closing her eyes and arching her back. “Feels so good,” she panted, pressing her fingers against their bed and fisting the bedspread in her small hands. Harry absolutely loved this. She loved how vocal Louis was; even if she wasn’t saying actual words, she was groaning, moaning, or whining, sometimes a combination of all three. She loved taking care of her baby with her mouth and hands, making the other girl fall apart slowly and then finishing her off quickly.

Harry started slowly, though, licking at Lou’s folds then going up, tongue circling her clit as her girlfriend shuddered underneath her and made pretty moaning sounds. She put her hands on Louis’ inner thighs, running them over her thigh-highs and keeping Louis’ legs spread as she ate her out, not caring how wet or messy her face got as she moved on from slow to a more moderate pace. Then she just dove right in, shoving her tongue inside Louis and licking her walls. Louis was moaning so loud she was practically screaming, which only drove Harry to bury her face further and fuck Louis with her tongue for as long as she could stand it. Harry groaned into her when Louis ran her fingers in Harry’s hair and held on tight as she had done with the bedspread before, practically pulling her hair—or more accurately keeping her face right there against her folds, which Harry didn’t have a problem with; it actually turned her on even more.

By the time she had to pull her face away, her mouth and chin were dripping wet, but she didn’t care one bit. She caught her breath and replaced her mouth with her fingers again. Harry was still gentle, as always, sticking two of her long digits in and finger fucking Louis slowly, making the curvy model whine for Harry to speed up. She grinned and started moving her fingers faster only to slow down again, something she knew frustrated Louis—and something she would be paying for later.

“Harry fucking Styles,” Louis growled, her blue eyes blazing as she dug her nails into Harry’s arms, making the curly haired girl groan and start fucking her as fast as she could with her fingers. Louis’ head snapped back, hitting the pillows with a thump, and her eyes closed tight, mouth curving into a thin line as she tried to hold back her noises, but soon enough she was a moaning mess once again.

Harry rewarded her for the beautiful moan by slipping a third finger in, fucking Louis so hard her wrist was screaming in agony. Her other hand dug into Lou’s thigh, forcing her legs to stay open as Harry fingered her. She leaned down again and started sucking on Louis’ clit, and the other girl screamed in ecstasy.

“Harry!” she moaned, fingernails digging in again as she came suddenly and harder than she had in a while.

Harry smirked again and continued moving her fingers inside of her and sucking on her clit until Louis became too sensitive and pushed her away with a whine. Louis leaned up to kiss Harry on the mouth, not caring that her juices were all over her girlfriend’s face or that she was essentially tasting herself.

“Now it’s my turn to fuck you, you little tease,” Louis whispered against Harry’s mouth, pushing her girlfriend backwards and off of her and then climbing on top. She sat over Harry’s hips, pinning her down as she reached backwards into the side drawer for their strap on. Harry watched as Louis made quick work of pulling it around her middle and securing it so it wouldn’t move as she did what she wanted with Harry.

Harry whined softly when Louis shifted to get some lube from their drawer. She was incredibly wet and turned on from eating out Louis and just touching the other girl in general, that even the weight of her on her lap right now was driving Harry absolutely insane. She had to fist her hands in the bedsheets to keep from trying to touch herself, which, when Louis noticed, only made the older female smirk down at her.

Harry was happy to see the nerves gone and the confidence back in Louis’ eyes, but she didn’t think she could handle taking things slow anymore. Harry was practically shaking from her need to get off.

“Be patient, kitten,” Louis murmured, slicking up the strap on with the lube as slowly as she could. Each moment was agonizing, because that was about to be _inside_ her, and, frankly, Harry needed it. She was just about to start whining when Louis started moving back to free Harry’s legs.

Harry sucked in a deep breath, biting her plump bottom lip harshly as Louis started spreading her legs until they were as wide as they could go—and Harry was pretty damn flexible thank you. Louis positioned herself between her girlfriend’s legs, but instead of pushing inside, she was using the head of the toy to tease Harry. She rubbed it along her folds then around her clit, barely pushing then pulling back and repeating, variating the pressure against her most sensitive spot. Harry thought she was going to cry if she didn’t get off soon.

“Fuck me,” she begged, wrapping her long legs loosely around Louis’ hips, hoping to spur the other on. She guessed Louis took pity on her, because the other girl pushed her legs back roughly, spreading them again then wrapped her hand around the base and plunged the toy inside of Harry. The curly hair girl moaned loudly, eyes closing tightly until the toy was nestled all the way inside of her. She felt Louis swivel her hips, dragging along her walls and teasing her again.

“Louis,” she groaned, bringing her hands up to wrap around her girlfriend’s neck, pulling her down slightly so she could feel her weight on top of her, but Louis pulled back and pulled the toy out, slapping Harry lightly on the pussy.

“Be a good girl,” she warned, and Harry whined and nodded. She always wanted to be Lou’s good girl.

Louis smiled then plunged inside of Harry again, starting to fuck her quickly, making sure each stroke went deep before pulling out and thrusting back in. Harry cried out with each thrust, which on spurred Lou on to fuck her harder.

Harry arched her back, moaning and trying to close her legs around Louis again, but this time Louis didn’t stop. She just pressed her hands against Harry’s inner thighs, forcing her legs to stay open as Harry had done to her earlier. She sped up her thrusts as best as she could, leaning down to suck deep marks into Harry’s collarbones.

Harry could not leave marks on Louis because of her profession—well she could, but they always got really upset when Lou’s team had to cover up mark after mark. But Louis could mark Harry up all she wanted, so Louis made sure to move her mouth from Harry’s collarbones to her neck, burying her face in her girlfriend’s neck and started sucking mark after mark along her neck as she continued her rough pace.

Before long, they were both covered in a thin layer of sweat, and Harry was covered in a myriad of red and blue marks. Her hair was plastered to her forehead, and she was a moaning mess, completely incapable of even forming coherent words other than “Louis” and “fuck”.

Louis knew Harry was close, though. She always came quickly anyways, but Harry’s legs were spasming under her touch, making the rest of her body shake. Louis continued her pace, completely unrelenting, as she panted into Harry’s neck.

“Come on, baby,” she grunted, sitting up and using one of her hands to rub Harry’s clit as quickly as she was fucking her. Harry practically screamed at that again, back arching and coming violently. Louis continued rubbing her and fucking her through it, but she knew to slow down then pull out as all the tension left Harry’s body. She quickly unstrapped the toy from her body and kicked it off the bed as she cuddled up to Harry. The curly headed girl curled into her, drawing in her limbs to make herself as small as possible.

“I love you a lot,” Harry whispered against Louis’ cheek before kissing her.

“Love you more,” she said against Harry’s mouth, kissing her back sweetly, then cuddling her in her arms as Harry yawned and nestled her head into her girlfriend’s neck, making both of them smile to themselves. Harry wondered how she’d become so lucky to have a girlfriend like Louis, and the other girl was wondering the same thing. But they had each other, and that’s all that mattered.

Harry fell asleep soon after—her orgasms always took all her remaining energy from her. She slept peacefully, though, curled up against her girl all afternoon. Louis fell asleep, too, as her exhaustion caught up to her, waking up a few hours later to a still sleeping Harry. Louis woke her up gently, even though she just wanted to watch her sleep. Unfortunately her stomach was growling, and she _had_ been offered a nice dinner after all.

The rest of the day was spent cleaning up then having a wonderful celebratory dinner, just the two of them in a nice restaurant Harry somehow managed to clear out for the night. It was definitely a celebrity perk that she didn’t mind using every now and then to give her girl the best time possible.

Once they got home and laid down, Harry didn’t even remember falling asleep after she’d cuddled up to Louis again, but she was woke up by their alarm clock. Harry was a morning person, so she sprang out of the bed pretty easily, but Louis needed some coaxing. So Harry made her some tea, and eventually Louis got up, only to sit on the counter and watch Harry cook them breakfast. They ate quickly then showered and fed the kitten before heading off for another round of rehearsals to get ready for the show later that day. Neither Harry nor Louis could believe it was finally here, but they were ready for it. Louis didn’t look as nervous as she had last night, which Harry was very glad to see. Though she was less than excited to part ways with Louis, though it had to be done.

Not having Louis by her side was weird since they were in the same building, and she thought it would make the time drag on, because any time spent away from Louis wasn’t nearly as exciting—but the next thing Harry knew, the show was very close to starting.

Harry never got nervous for events anymore. In the beginning, when she was first starting out, she was a nervous wreck, stumbling over her words (and sometimes her own feet) and just generally acting shy, but now she was as confident as she could be, even though she still had a tendency of sometimes talking too slow or falling over things on stage. It was really just a big joke with the fans, though. They loved her for those things, and she loved them for supporting her, making crazy signs and throwing random things on stage. Thank god she doesn’t have a cock, though, because too many shoes have hit her there or landed in her lap.

Right now, though, Harry _did_ feel some type of nerves generating through her body, though it was a good kind. She could not wait to see her girl opening the show. That was always something Lou had wanted, and of course Harry was her biggest fan, so she wanted it just as much Lou. But like Louis had been the day before, Harry was nervous for her since she had wanted it so badly—not because she did not think Lou could do it. Harry knew she could, but she’ll always worry over her baby.

Harry looked over to the large dressing area of the backstage as she thought of her girlfriend. She could just see her caramel hair from here, but it was enough to make her smile as she was quickly ushered towards the opening to get to the main stage.

Harry was very confident on her end of things after their rehearsal this morning, though, so the nerves went away. She nodded towards the guy giving directions anyways since it was his job. Right when he was getting ready to push her out on stage, she looked back to where Louis was finally emerging. She opened her mouth to say something, but suddenly she was being introduced to the audience.

_Ladies and Gentleman please welcome to the stage… Harry Styles!_

Harry looked at Louis one more time then winked at her as she stepped out onto the stage, grinning broadly at all the faces she assumed were around the stage—it was rather hard to see out into the crowd with all the lights concentrated on and around the stage. Harry knew they were there, though, because the roar was deafening as the first few chords of her hit song started playing.

Harry began singing her number one hit. If any nerves had stuck around, they had definitely wore off now as she got into the familiar pattern of performing. She loved the energy of the crowd, and she was ready to give the best performance possible, as she did every single time she performed no matter the event or venue or size of the crowd.

As she hit the chorus, the crowd cheered and hollered more loudly than she had ever heard before. She turned and caught sight of Louis emerging from backstage, covered in grand jeweled lingerie and wearing her angel wings proudly. Harry’s eyes lit up the second she saw her girlfriend, and she continued to sing but held out her hand. She squeezed Lou’s hand and walked with her down the stage, interacting with her as she sang and Lou modeled.

When Lou stopped at the end of the stage to pose, Harry took advantage of the break in her song and snuck up quickly behind Lou. She turned her around and gave her girl a kiss on the mouth. The crowd erupted into applause and cheers, making Harry and Louis smile so hard it hurt. As Lou turned to go back Harry picked back up the song and walked back to the larger part of the stage to continue performing.

Once Harry finished her part of the show, she was escorted backstage as the show continued. Harry immediately left the backstage to go find her seat next to the stage, wanting to see her baby in action. This was very important to Louis, so it was equally (if not more) important to Harry. She had to be out there. The problem was, this portion of the show’s theme was a bit darker, so she was really struggling trying not to trip over feet as she found her seat. Thankfully her clumsiness did not strike, and she found her seat.

When it was Louis’ turn on stage again, Harry immediately stood up and gave her a standing ovation. She cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled and cheered for her baby as loudly and obnoxiously as she could manage. Harry continued cheering and watching her girlfriend’s every movement—noticing the slight tilt to her lips and the blush rising to her cheeks. Louis was trying so hard not to break her concentration, but somehow Louis had heard her or had noticed the commotion as some of the paparazzi started taking pictures of Harry, too. She’d probably pay for that later, too, but Harry couldn’t resist cheering on her girl. So what if the next day the headlines were silly things like “America’s Sweethearts At It Again” or “America’s Sweethearts Struck Again” all across the world.

**Author's Note:**

> <33333
> 
> You can find me at tastingtomlinson and stylindimples on tumblr and @stylindimples on twitter. 
> 
> \- Kristen


End file.
